Memórias de uma Gueixa
by srta cherry-chan
Summary: Gueixas não são cortesãs.E também não somos esposas.Vendemos nossas habilidades, não nossos corpos.Criamos um mundo secreto, um lugar onde só há a beleza.A palavra gueixa significa artista.E ser uma gueixa é ser julgada como uma obra de arte ambulante.


Uma história como a minha não é para ser contada. No meu mundo isso é proibido e frágil. Sem seus mistérios não pode sobreviver. Eu certamente não nasci para a vida de gueixa. Assim como em tudo o que aconteceu em minha estranha vida eu fui levada até lá pela correnteza.

Anos antes da guerra, quando gueixas ainda eram consideradas artistas e não cortesãs, fui vendida junto com minha irmã pelo nosso pai para uma okiya.

Só fiquei sabendo que minha mãe estava doente quando meu pai jogou o peixe de volta ao mar. Naquela noite passamos fome. "Para entender a profundidade" ele nos disse.

Mamãe sempre dizia que minha irmã, Hinata, era como madeira. Tão enraizada a terra como uma cerejeira. Mas ela dizia que eu era como a água presente em meus olhos. A água pode abrir seu caminho mesmo pelas pedras. E quando é presa a água abre um novo caminho.

Logo na chegada da okiya, fui separada de minha irmã que não foi aceita naquela casa de gueixas. Lá conheci Ten Ten que me ajudou a entender o verdadeiro propósito de ser uma gueixa. E conheci também Temari, uma famosa gueixa do Hanamachi que fazia sucesso nas melhores casas de chá da cidade.

Os dias na Okiya mais pareciam semanas e desde que chegara não havia mais visto Temari e nem minha irmã. Porém uma tarde, perto do anoitecer vi Temari se aprontando para visitar seu danna. Ela estava realmente linda. Naquela tarde fui pega mexendo em seus pentes. Temari me fez jurar naquele exato momento total lealdade a ela. Lealdade essa que se tornaria minha ruína.

Algum tempo se passou desde então e uma noite em que temari deveria estar na casa de chá ela chegou na okiya bêbada depois do horário. Trazia junto de si um quimono branco de seda que me obrigou a pintar de preto. Por ordens de Temari entreguei o quimono na okiya vizinha pertencente à Ino-chan. Fui descoberta por uma de suas criadas. Lembro-me que passei uma semana inteira sem sentar por conta da surra que okaa-san me deu.

Durante uma noite chuvosa dessa mesma semana acompanhei Temari até a casa de chá. Aproveitando que Temari estaria ocupada decidi ir atrás de Hinata. A encontrei na saída de uma okiya e combinamos de nos encontrar no cair da noite seguinte na ponte que dividia o Hanamachi. Voltei para a okiya às pressas e acabei por encontrar Temari com um homem. Okaa-san ameaçou expulsá-la se voltasse a velo. Pela primeira vez senti pena de Temari. Ela amava então. Também tinha um coração forte a pulsar, também sofria.

Na noite seguinte fui escalando de telhado em telhado em direção a ponte, buscando a liberdade, mas a vida é dura como a queda e em um pequeno deslize cai. E não pude seguir mais em direção a minha tão desejada liberdade.

Naquela noite okaa-san não me bateu, mas me feriu da forma mais dolorosa que poderia existir. Entregou-me uma carta com a mais tenebrosa notícia que eu poderia esperar.

"Queridas Hinata e pequena Sakura: como alguém que já foi órfão, esta humilde pessoa lamente informar que exatamente seis semanas após sua partida para a nova vida no Hanamachi o sofrimento de sua honrada mãe chegou ao fim. E só algumas semanas depois seu honrado pai veio a falecer também. Esta humilde pessoa tem fé que seus pais honrados encontraram o lugar deles no paraíso." A carta para mim foi como um punhal no coração. Já não havia mais propósito para mim, sem meus pais, sem minha irmã eu já não era mais nada. Era somente um objeto pertencente à okiya.

No templo há um poema chamado "Perda", gravado na rocha. Há três palavras, mas o poeta arrancou uma. Não se pode ler a perda, apenas senti-la. Meu pai e minha mãe partiram desta vida. De minha irmã, nunca mais tive notícias.

Eu desonrei a okiya e okaa-san fez outros planos para mim. Eu quitaria minha divida ano após ano. Não como uma gueixa, mas como sua escrava.

Desde a partida de Hinata, meus dias se limitavam a servir okaa-san e observar da ponte que dividia o hanamachi o rio que cortava a cidade. E foi em uma tarde de primavera enquanto observava a ponte, que conheci o presidente. Ele estava passando e me viu machucada. Pagou-me um sorvete e me fez sorrir, como a muito tempo já não sorria. Ele estava acompanhado por duas belas maikos.

Naquele exato momento eu deixei de ser uma menina que olhava para o vazio e me transformei em alguém com um propósito. Eu vi que ser uma gueixa seria a oportunidade perfeita para conseguir outra coisa: um lugar no mundo dele. O dinheiro que o presidente me deu serviu para comprar peixe e arroz por um mês, mas eu retribui em preces. Guardando apenas o seu lenço.

Eu pedi que um dia me tornasse uma gueixa e então de alguma maneira o encontrasse de novo.

No meu 15º inverno eu vi o presidente novamente, mas aquela não foi a única surpresa que o destino reservou para mim. Junto com a neve, chegou uma visita inesperada: era Ino-chan que veio fazer uma oferta para okaa-san. Ela pagaria todas as minhas despesas como maiko e caso eu não quitasse minha divida com a okiya em seis meses após minha estréia, Ino-chan pagaria o dobro a okiya.

Eu e Tem Ten nos tornamos rivais. Era assim que funcionava. Esse mundinho das mulheres. Amiga se virava contra amiga. E agora as duas maiores gueixas de todo Hanamachi estavam em guerra por mim. Temari querendo me humilhar. Ino querendo me ajudar, me oferecendo a chance de me tornar uma daquelas mulheres elegantes que vi na ponte. Flutuando em um quimono de seda, com o presidente ao meu lado.

O tempo até a estréia era certo, não poderíamos demorar muito se quiséssemos parar Temari. Era necessário pará-la ou todo Hanamachi estaria a mercê do tigre, a sua mercê. "Só há uma pessoa capaz disso" Ino me disse. "Teremos que transformar você, e o que demora anos deverá aprender em meses. Mas lembre-se Sakura: Gueixas não são cortesãs. E também não somos esposas. Vendemos nossas habilidades, não nossos corpos. Criamos um mundo secreto, um lugar onde só há a beleza. A palavra gueixa significa artista. E ser uma gueixa é ser julgada como uma obra de arte ambulante. Para nós o sofrimento e a beleza vivem lado a lado. Seus pés sofrerão. Seus dedos sangrarão. Até sentar e dormir será doloroso. Não pode se considerar uma verdadeira gueixa enquanto não fizer um homem parar apenar com um simples olhar."

A minha estréia ocorreu na primavera em uma das mais famosas casas de chá de todo Hanamachi. Fiquei conhecida por todos como Chiyo, a maiko dos olhos de água.

Quando Ino me entregou meu novo nome senti a pequena Sakura desaparecer por trás da máscara branca de lábios vermelhos. Agora eu era uma maiko, uma gueixa aprendiz.

A partir daquele momento eu disse a mim mesma: quando eu fizer chá, quando servir saquê, quando eu dançar, quando amarrar meu obi. Será pelo presidente. Até que ele me encontre. Até que eu seja dele.

Muitas ameaças vieram de Temari após a minha esteia. Ela sempre me desejou a ruína e dizia que não mediria esforços para me destruir.

Mas Ino sempre me deu forças e coragem para continuar, quando eu já não agüentava mais. "Ela pode destruir você. Espalhar boatos, falar mal de você nas casas de chá. Depois roubar seus clientes. Tudo para que okaa-san escolha Ten Ten e não você, mas não devemos deixar que isso aconteça, pois Tem Ten estaria nas mãos de Temari e todos nós a mercê do tigre. Para não deixarmos isso acontecer devemos ser mais espertas que ela, encontrar um lugar longe de seu alcance onde você possa aprimorar suas habilidades sem interferências" ela me dizia.

O fim do verão me trouxe mais uma surpresa. Em minha primeira luta de sumô acabei por recepcionar o presidente e seu sócio.

Eu procurei e encontrei uma foto do presidente no jornal. Queria algo para preservar nosso momento juntos. Um momento que foi roubado quando fui obrigada a dar atenção ao seu sócio Sasuke. Um homem frio e sem sentimentos. Nunca sorria. Naquele instante eu senti o mundo mudar, mas não por decisão minha. Eu fiz uma promessa secreta. Junto com a foto do presidente eu trancaria meu coração e o guardaria para ele.

Sua irmã honrada lhe diz "corte sua perna" você corta sua perna. Ela diz "me acompanhe" você a acompanha. Minha vida se tornou um jogo e só Ino conhecia as regras.

No outono seguinte meu mizuague foi leiloado e por conta disso fui obrigada a me deitar com Sasuke oi sócio do presidente, que pagou a quantia maior por mim. Quinze Mil Ienes.

Por conta disso okaa-san me escolheu, fazendo o ódio pairar por sobre Temari. Naquela tarde ela se foi da okiya deixando para trás apenas um rastro de destruição.

Eu poderia ser ela. Agora sou uma gueixa desta okiya. Eu poderia ser ele. Éramos tão diferentes? Ela já amou. Já teve esperanças.

Eu posso estar encarando o meu próprio futuro. Até que o futuro de verdade caiu do céu.

O inverno chegou mais uma vez e com ele a guerra se aproximava do Hanamachi. Pessoas abandonavam suas casas. Gueixas deixavam suas okiyas e quimonos para trás. Todos fugiam da guerra que estava por vir e em meio a ela fui obrigada a me separar de Ino. Ela foi levada à Kameoka enquanto eu segui para as montanhas. Para uma fábrica de quimonos.

Um ano sem notícias. Só notícias de mortes, derrota, vergonha. Rumores de cidades evaporando em nuvens de fumaça. Assim se passou mais um ano. E depois outro, até que o passado passou a ser um sonho. Eu fui mesmo uma gueixa? Eu cheguei a dançar segurando um leque? Quem segura o leque agora? Ou pinta seus lábios? E se passou mais um ano ainda. Nada. Arroz. Trabalho. Arroz. Trabalho. Nada.

Até que Sasuke veio me ver. Ele trazia tristes notícias sobre mortes, suicídio e destruição. Nada havia restado das fábricas do presidente além de pedras, destroços. A tristeza cobriu o céu daquela tarde trazendo gotas de esperança junto à chuva quando ele me fez uma proposta. "Em algum lugar por baixo desses trapos ainda há a maior gueixa de toda a história do Hanamachi?" Ele me perguntou em seu tom não mais tão frio. "Com nada além de escombros sobre meus pés ainda posso me dizer empresário?" Pude ver esperança em voz e seus olhos já não eram tão negros.

Assim segui com ele de volta ao Hanamachi, afinal o presidente precisava de mim, mas eu estava muito diferente da gueixa que havia sido um dia. Os segredos do nosso mundo agora eram cartões postais que os soldados mandavam para suas casas. Qualquer prostituta com o rosto pintado e quimono de seda poderia ser considerada uma gueixa.

Então procurei a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar: Ino.

A guerra estava escrita no rosto dela. Tudo nela, não apenas sua casa era menos do que antes.

"Sakura" ela me disse "Quando meu danna se foi eu me desesperei. Mas o que fazer? Eu vendi meus quimonos. Troquei meus adornos de jade por comida. Foi doloroso no inicio, mas aceitei minha situação. Agora vivo doa pequenos quartos que alugo. E eu não quero tentar mudar o passado". Ela olhou-me já sem esperanças, mas pude ver um brilho surgir em seus olhos.

E com um sorriso me entregou o ultimo de seus quimonos. Aquele que ganhara de presente do seu barão, do seu danna.

Vi então que uma nova chance nascia para mim, uma nova chance de me aproximar do presidente. Então naquele instante vi tudo mudar.

Eu tive que me tornar gueixa mais uma vez. Okaa-san reabriu a okiya, mas minha caixa de pó de arroz estava vazia. Meu carvão havia virado poeira. Ainda assim, era minha única chance de ver o presidente de novo. Ele notaria minhas mãos calejadas? A seda puída? O mundo havia mudado completamente. E ele? E eu? Finalmente encontraria forças para dizer a ele tudo o que sentia?

Na noite em que conheci o coronel americano que poderia ajudar o presidente a reconstruir a empresa. Ino me disse o mais doloroso de todos os ensinamentos de uma gueixa. "Não nos tornamos gueixas para buscar nosso destino. Nos tornamos gueixas porque não temos escolha". Pude ver naquele momento, que apesar de tudo Ino amava e sofria pelo seu danna e que ela amou somente a ele, e não permitia se enganar.

Perdi meu presidente mais uma vez quando ele me pegou na cama com o coronel americano. Não havia mais esperanças para mim. E com pesar joguei o lenço dele, única lembrança, ao mar. Já não buscaria mais meu destino, viveria apenas por viver, esperando o dia de amanhã, esperando o fim.

O coração morre lentamente. Até que, um dia, não há mais nada. Nenhuma esperança. Não resta nada.

Ela pinta a face para esconder o rosto. Seus olhos são as águas profundas. Uma gueixa não pode querer. Uma gueixa não pode sentir. Uma gueixa é uma artista do mundo imaginário. Ela dança. Ela canta. Ela diverte você. O que você quiser. Mas ela é uma sombra. Ela é um segredo.

A primavera marca o renovo, o renascimento das flores após o inverno. A primavera trás consigo a beleza das flores, mas para mim ela trouxe muito mais. Ela trouxe esperança ao meu coração. Ela trouxe o meu presidente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-"Presidente? O que faz aqui? Onde está Sasuke-san?"

-"Ele não virá."

-"Algum problema?"

-"Ele sabe o que houve. Perdoar não é de sua natureza"

-"Senhor presidente. O que houve..."

-"Por favor, por favor, você não tem que se explicar"

-"Mas eu me envergonhei profundamente. Não sou digna de perdão."

-"Não diga isso. Eu que deveria pedir perdão"

-"Eu não consigo entender"

-"Talvez... Se você soubesse a verdade."

-"Verdade? Que verdade?"

-"Há alguns anos eu estava indo ao teatro e vi uma menininha chorando em Hanamachi. Então eu parei e lhe comprei sorvete"

-"Sabia que eu era aquela menina?"

-"Nunca se perguntou por que Ino cuidou de você?"

-"Ino me procurou por causa do senhor. Gostaria que tivesse me falado isso a muito tempo senhor presidente."

-"Por favor, me chame apenas de Naruto. Mas eu lhe pergunto o que eu podia fazer? Devo minha vida a Sasuke. Então quando eu vi que ele tinha alguma chance de ser feliz com você, eu guardei silêncio. Mas eu não suporto mais. Espero que não seja tarde. Tarde para nós dois. Não tenha medo de olhar para mim, Sakura"

-"Não entende? Cada passo que eu dei na vida. Dede que nos encontramos naquela ponte. Foi para poder me aproximar do senhor."

-"Te amo demais Sakura. Fique comigo. Para sempre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não se pode dizer para o sol "mais sol". Ou para a chuva "menos chuva". Para um homem uma gueixa só pode ser metade de uma esposa. Somos esposas do anoitecer. E ainda assim aprender a ser gentil diante de toda brutalidade. A compreender que aquela menina era mais corajosa do que pensava e que teve suas preces atendidas. Isso não pode ser chamado de felicidade? Afinal essas não são as memórias de uma imperatriz nem de uma rainha. Estas são memórias de outra espécie. São MEMÓRIAS DE UMA GUEIXA.


End file.
